


Art and Science

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Food mentions, Non-Binary Andy, Nonsense, One-Shot, Other, Silly, Slightly Smutty, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy has words about baking and cooking.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Art and Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/gifts), [Ravenfairy11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenfairy11/gifts), [MsSir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSir/gifts), [XVnot15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/gifts), [punky_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/gifts), [Lady_Uri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Uri/gifts).



> During chat.  
> Cupcakes and baking and breads and cakes.

"Andy, what are you up to?"

"Nipple Cupcakes."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips to try not to laugh. "Oh? You're cooking?"

"No." Andy clapped the spatula in their hand onto the counter. "I. Am. Baking. There is a difference between cooking and baking. You can bullshit cooking for your whole life, Miranda!"

Miranda took a deep breath, to calm the desire to laugh once more. "I see."

"But baking!? Baking is an art and a science! Baking. If you don't do that in the right lunar phase, you're fucked!"

"And is this the right lunar phase?" Miranda asked gently.

Andy shook their head. "You tell me."

Miranda peaked around to look at Andy's work, no longer able to help the laughter as she spied the fondant nipples on the cupcakes. Much too tall, with two little silver candies to make it look like the nipple was pierced.

"Darling, I can't tell if it is the right lunar phase. Perhaps you're a little too high to do baking with the oven. You're baked enough as it is. Why don't we go upstairs and have some fun?"

"Mm." Andy looked up. "What did you have in mind?"

"I wouldn't mind you fucking me. You can show me your own nipple piercings. They're much more appealing than the fondant nipples."

"Of course they are," Andy laughed, wrapping their arms around Miranda's waist, "and they're much tastier too."

Miranda grinned, crowding Andy against the counter. "Mmm. Why don't I test that?"

Andy moaned as Miranda leaned forward, pressing her tongue to the little nub that she could see through the shirt Andy was wearing.

She pulled away, smiling as Andy looked down at her. "You're right, much tastier."

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking dying. and only a tiny bit high.  
> I'm laughing so hard I can't concentrate.
> 
> Fucking conversation changed to broccoli and it's hard to keep the brain sexy thinking when we're talking about fucking veggies. the fuck.  
> This was supposed to be a little smexy.
> 
> Someone said something really funny.  
> "Can't get pregnant with just the tip" or something like that???
> 
> Now talking about jewelry.  
> I think this is about it cause the brain is not chugging.
> 
> I'm fucking dying. oh my god.  
> Cling Film and Saran Wrap.  
> Fucking. Dying.  
> Oh. Goodness.
> 
> Condensation XD fucking oh my god. Eeeeellllleeee!!! xD
> 
> Fucking love all ya'll from chat.  
> Also idk if Jess or Uri has an ao3, but I think I got everyone else?? I think???


End file.
